


稻草人 The Scarescrow

by stipethom



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, What if kotomine lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 在士郎十八年的岁月中共计有五十只鸟儿陨落，它们大都罹难于冬木降灾之前的天空。他等待着言峰绮礼回来。
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Kotomine Kirei
Kudos: 7





	稻草人 The Scarescrow

一只鸽子撞在玻璃窗上，如一记耳光将卫宫士郎震醒。他一指头一指头地剥下塑胶手套，愣怔片刻，从切碎的蔬果中抬起了头。在他十八年的岁月中共计有五十只鸟儿陨落，它们大都罹难于冬木降灾之前的天空。他记起鸟的倒影是如何逐渐与本体重合，紧接着双双在玻璃表面上摔得粉碎。

他的思绪钻出头壳，穿过纱窗，攀过峰峦，越过未远川。在梦中他仍然追逐着那座断壁残垣。那儿除了焦黑的四壁透露出昔日的盛况，唯余幢幢鬼影，已然不足以被称为建筑，仅仅是名为教堂的遗骸。

三个月前，市长纠集全市青壮年将全城的废墟清扫一空。人们在冬木教堂倾颓的岩壁下发现一具尸体，由二石相抵，在一隅三角空地里幸存了下来。掘开巨石的工人探到了尸体的鼻息，发现了他右臂残留的类荆棘花纹、以及手中紧握的纯银十字架，从而侦破了他的身份。神父言峰绮礼被宣告生还。

人们把神父抬进了医院。一个月后，医生判定他脱离生命危险，让他转单人病房。卫宫士郎获知消息后，在一个凉爽的周日午后提着一篮从同一片废墟抢救出来的破烂，拜访了神父所在的单人间。

男人对他略一点头，继而垂目于书本。他包了纱布的指尖隔着纸页微微地抖动。厚实的书本平摊在神父的膝上，鎏金的书脊上写着托马斯·阿奎纳——还好不是圣经，士郎心想。他把篮子搁在了柜桌上，调整表情直至自己恢复镇定。

“你还活着。”他陈述道。

言峰的目光被篮子吸引，凝聚起来。

他掀起被子站了起来。硬壳书摔在地上，沉闷的一声呻吟。他握住提柄，仔细端详。

提篮里盛着一卷卷烧焦的纸，密密麻麻戳满了字；铜铸的烛台，里面的蜡烛已经全部熔化；破破烂烂的外衣，威严犹存。

神父凝视着代表他过去体面的一切，从它们的提示中获取了力量。

士郎小心翼翼地掂量着提篮里的古董。“这些是属于你的东西。”他感到自己的脚尖有些发麻。“我是来物归原主的。”

言峰朝士郎点了点头。他的双眼睥睨着少年，十字架串在一条新链子上，在他的颈间轻晃。

“好，我收下了。”

语毕，他背过身去，彻底遗忘了来访者的存在。

他的背影少了点什么，士郎想。言峰绮礼被一个洞咬住了。他看出这洞自言峰的心脏向外蔓延，逼迫言峰的四肢逃离躯干。他只能靠骨架勉力撑起，在一切崩坏之前。

***

拜访言峰成了例行公事。

士郎总能从废墟里淘来点什么。碎酒瓶，变形的铜盆，石雕基路伯，石雕圣母，大半烧成灰的照片。他把抢救来的破烂一股脑塞进快递纸箱。

单人病房很快拥挤得无立锥之地。

言峰多半在倚床读书。形形色色的书。

教会拨给他的新居就在深山町，是一幢空置半个世纪的小洋房，离远坂宅不远。远坂凛人在他乡，对此毫不知情。老屋大门紧锁，门口堆满病房里塞不下的杂物。

趁着模糊的灯光，言峰把纸页折出刀刻般的折痕，他任凭一条条刀痕渗进他的绷带，纸面上的文字也渗进他重度烧伤的身躯。在他远离尘嚣的青年时代，排遣孤寂的唯一途径就是这些能将灵魂风干的偈语，现下他感到书本的诅咒在血液里循环，这该死的是他当下唯一戒不掉的东西。

有时候，士郎会来看他。

他逐日地康复了。他能自己从医院步行去新居。他用了一个月撤下所有的绷带。唯独胸口作痛，吃了多少消炎止痛都不起效，那个诊断书上查不到的洞让他放弃了战时培养起来的锻炼习惯。

士郎最后一次在医院见到言峰，男人正在与几名同僚告别。两个雇来的小工搬走了剩余的纸箱，留下空旷的走廊上零星地撒着一些纸片。他一身黑色便服，与旧时大同小异。他与士郎迎面相撞，不得不停下脚步。

“你来了。”

跨世纪般，他哑着嗓子，发出将朽未朽的声音。两个月来的头一次，他抬起那双沉重的眼睛看着士郎。

少年的目光和他相碰了。他眼前浮现出一段话：如同山路上两对车灯相碰一样，都预感到有翻下公路的危险，但他俩互不相让，都不熄灯，坠入深渊就坠入深渊。*

神父大步流星地走，少年像他的影子一般紧跟在他的身后。黄昏敷在窗户玻璃上，几只鸽子溜进人烟稀少的门诊大厅，三三两两地旋着脖颈。往年他们栖息在废弃的建筑物里，只是这一年烧毁了所有的建筑，天气也比往年寒冷一些。士郎一直走到言峰回头，再不停下，影子和脚就要彼此践踏。他抬起手，掌心向上。一个索取的姿势，却表达着请求。

鸽子扑棱着翅膀起飞了。

“我一直在等你。”士郎坦白道，“等你回来。完整地回来。”

言峰冷冷地笑。

士郎手举了起来，越举越高。“我有很重要的话要对你说。”

直到他的指尖够到了言峰的肩膀，他才飞快地收回胳膊。

“你还在，真是太好了。”他欲言又止。“我们是仅剩下来的人了。”

言峰未待开口，少年却扭头离开。他终于明白要说的话已经说完。

***

如今，冬木灾厄的罪魁祸首每晚躺在簇新的床单上盘算未来生计。过去牧区的信徒把灵魂交由神父引领，现在他们依然仰赖神职者来亡羊补牢。信仰的旧酒在装进了新瓶：一座新教堂在冬木教会原址的后山拔地而起。一条新辟的大路横穿废墟，像一个巨大的叉打在上面。

一个霜冻的晚上，他坐在木椅上，身下的椅腿嘎吱作响。掩卷之后，他如老人一般在疲乏中静默着，这时候一阵罕见的簌簌声钻进他的耳朵，使他僵硬的脊背翻起了涟漪。起初他以为是鸟在扑棱窗棂。他把铅灰色的绒布窗帘拉开，外面是一片冷冰冰、硬邦邦的夜色。

簌簌声打了个颤。

他感到有什么东西从袖管挣脱而出。是木屑。开路伐下的木屑。木材被叮叮当当凿成桌子椅子，木屑则从他的衣摆下流了出来，仿佛他的胸腔是一口涌动的空铁皮桶。

他每向前一步，木屑便倾泻而出。裤管鼓胀胀的，唾湿的草叶从他的口中垂落。

他猜想某个大胆的医生以木屑弥补了他溃烂的伤口，试着填充他的洞。他得以行走如常，刷上药水就和真躯体没有不同。

他在窗前跪下，窗外一个光点正在缓缓挪动。他朝空气虚虚一扶，世界便黑了下去。

再睁眼是被扣扣声震醒的。

红发少年在窗外高举双手，对他焦急地翕动嘴唇。他裹着土气的围巾，犹如热带鱼吞吐无声的泡泡。仿佛还嫌自己不够显眼似的，少年上下舞动双手，就像田间的农夫驱赶乌鸦。

他的心坠了下去。

士郎把手电留在玄关的鞋架上。“附近的路灯都在修缮。”他讷讷地说。“我来看看你。”

冰箱里什么都没有。

士郎变魔术一样把一大袋食材堆在流理台上。

“我也没吃晚饭。”他撸起袖子，拧开水龙头。

“有麻婆豆腐吗。”

“没有！”士郎断然拒绝。“再说材料都不齐全。”

拒绝麻婆豆腐成了少年的最后一道防线。

言峰站在士郎身旁。他插不上手。他取出一摞消毒好的碗碟，用自来水冲洗一遍。聊胜于无，他想，什么都好过无声的凝重。

士郎的胳膊肘规律地上下起伏，案板上的食材切成了薄薄的片状。年轻的肌肤生着细绒毛，在冷白灯光下微黄，他整个人都泛着一层绒绒的光。

流理台不大，他的手肘总是碰着他。

言峰停下了动作，却没有退出。

士郎的手肘沁出一层汗。在衣角拭净了，又浮出新的一层汗。

他几乎能听见少年的心跳在萧索室内的回声。他在心里低低地笑了出来。案板已洗净，食材已入钵，男孩在流理台前睁大了琉璃色的双眼。他的身体是一面温热的、起伏的帆。

那船帆被浑然天成的勇气涨满，静静地挨近了他，把嘴唇贴到了他冰冷的小臂上。

泪水充盈了士郎的眼眶。那艘船倏忽不见了。

***

从第一个亲吻中，他尝到了载年载月渴望的味道。从接下来的数个亲吻中，他得到了更多。少年把自己整个人生向他摊开。他诉说孤寂的童年。他埋怨少年时代的困惑，对即将到来的青年时光束手无策；他坦白他的憧憬，他原来早就仰慕、渴望他。

他渐渐听明白了。把士郎推向他的是恐惧。

士郎的愤怒，士郎的悲伤，士郎对过去的怀恋，无不是他面对孤独所作的最后挣扎。

因为他还不知晓，这孤独将会永世循环，只会随着生命的覆灭而覆灭。

因为他还年轻。

他还怀着侥幸。

说着说着，少年的热泪滚落下来，仿佛他再次成为那个失去一切的孤儿，站在一片烧焦的荒地上。没有可以依凭的事物，没有可以仰赖的智慧，没有可以听从的语言。

***

“你的话变得很少很少。”士郎说，“战前不是这样的。我还担心……算了。说了你会嘲笑的。”

言峰笑了笑。

“我以为你当时很不耐烦了。”

“难道你是因此不说了么？”

“当然不是。”他淡淡地道。“只是无话可说罢了。”

厨房的狼藉被少年迅速地收拾停当了。如今他已是轻车熟路。阳光在他的手指上移动，让人无端想起壁龛里金色的基路伯，挥动非人间的翅膀。

它们成群地离去正似它们成群地来。

他的旧识都死了。剩下一个远坂凛视他为宿敌，却山高路远，甚至无法前来向他寻仇。过去他纵然孑然一身仍然有地方可去。新教堂即将落成，人们期待他走马上任，去拯救那些容易拯救的灵魂，这些灵魂一旦飞升便消失得干干净净。

他的世界从未如此空旷，如此自由，他可以行遍天下而不被人知晓他的秘密，他亦无需隐藏，因他已不再有目的。

他常常收拾行囊。被士郎撞见了会平白多出一些麻烦——“你要走了吗？”士郎拽住他的手。“你打算什么时候离开？”

“就快了。”

“我一直在等着你走，我知道你终将离开。”士郎说。“多少人因你而死，但不全是你的错。你不该委曲求全地过完一生。也许我们还能在哪儿碰上一面。”

他想说，我并不希望再次遇见你——我也不可能再次遇见你。一次遇见已经很隆重了。出口却变得絮絮叨叨。

“游戏结束了。”他说。“软弱让你容易动感情，事实上，没有谁能被谁拯救。否则的话，我早已找到了容身之所。现在的我只想找一个可以体面地面对死亡的去处。”

士郎眼里流露出憎恨来。他果然轻易地动了感情，那有点翘的鼻梁泄漏了他的天性。他痛恨着言峰，却渴望能够再见言峰一面：他在言峰身上寻找着过去言峰的影子。

“我能理解你。”有一天，言峰对士郎说。“除了我，你没有别人。”

他让自己被少年拥抱，互相渗透的体温让他融化个不停。晴空下，不幸的鸟——前赴后继的鸟，它们接连撞在玻璃上发出悲声。他听见有什么冰冷的东西撞得粉碎，掉落在地，再也无法发出声音。

END


End file.
